Flame of Music
by Animeandbooknerd
Summary: It's when Natsu starts a band during school to meet the famous Lucy Heartfilla the Key of Music. No more request but I love to see reviews.
1. Natsu pov

**Hello everybody I have to rewirte this story because my computer act up and I shut down and when I tried to open this back up it show differnt symbols so I going write this again for everybody. So Flame of Music chapter 1 will began in a moment. I don't Fairy Tail I wish I did though if i did own fairy tail I would made Natsu and Lucy a couple by now. I put oc in here too.**

Natsu pov.

I woke up because of my alram clock and I got out of bed and walked over to the alarm clock and hit the snooze button. I went back to my bed and fall asleep again. Next thing I know someone barged into my into my room and yelled at me. "Wake the FUCK UP Natsu" Grandine yelled and kick me off the bed. I got up immeaditly and nodded to my mom. I shove my mom out my room and started to get dress. I put on my white shirt on first, then I put on black pants and lastly I put on my blue shoes. I put on my black jacket on too. I grab my I-pod and my headphones and walked out my room. I walked down stairs and walked towards the dinner table. When I reach their I see my little sister Wendy eating pancakes.

'Let me explain about my family. Igneel is my father who married to Grandine who had Wendy already which means Wendy is my step sister but she is still my sister and I love her. I would like to confuse your more but I don't have time for that' I walked to the table and took a seat next to Wendy in the back. Grandine give me a plate which had 13 pancakes on the plate and I put syrup on the pancake and started eating it. I saw my dad Igneel Dragoneel who was the other side of the table drinking some coffee and reading the newspaper. I finish my pancakes and grab a napkin and wipe my face off. I grab my plate and got up from the table and walked to the kitchen and put it in sink.

"Let's go Wendy we have school" I tried to say but the TV was on the news and the were talking to Lucy Heartfilla the key of music. I smile and started to stare at the TV screen I had a little crush on the chick and I love her music. "So Key of Music why did you decide to do a music carrier in the first place" News porter asked. I was about to hear her answer until the school bus honk its horn. And I ran out the door and went inside the school bus with Wendy behind me.

I look around to see find a seat that was open for me and I couldn't find any and then I saw guy with black hair and black eyes with a cross as a necklace. He was wearing a white shirt, and wearing green pants, and wearing black shoes. He was staring outside the window I sat next to him and he turn to me and my eyes went wide "Gray" I said.

"Hey flame brain what sup" He said and smile at me.

"What do you mean what sup you moved a couple years ago" I said. "I did moved a couple years ago but my family decide to move back to this place" He said.

I nodded, "Wow I hope you enjoy your other school" I said.

Gray shook his head "It was boring without the group" Gray said shaking his back and forth. 'If cause if your wondering how I know Grey his my best friend in middle school and he and I we both did pranks to people and in music class he plays the bass and he pretty good at too'

"So can't wait for high school of Fairy Tail I bet it's going be different from your old one" I said grinning.

"You bet I'm I can't wait to wait to the others again" Gray said smiling.

The school bus stopped and we got off the school bus. "Good luck in school Wendy" I said and she would say the same thing back to me. We both started walking towards the Gym. Once we reach the gym We both head for the bleachers in the very back row.

We both took seat and wait for the group to show up. Then we saw they group and when they started to walked towards us. One of they group person had spiky black that reach to his back, had red eyes, pircing around his face, he was wearing a grey shirt and some white shorts and grey shoes meet Gajeel Redfox the metal man. 'In music class he plays the drums he pretty good at that too'

Next to him was person who had blue hair and had red tattoo under his eye. He was wearing a black shirt and and white pants and gray shoes. Meet Jella F he one the smartest people when know and he great at organize things 'He plays the pino in music he great at that.'

Next to him was a person was had blond hair that almost cover his blue eyes. He was wearing black shirt underneath his white jacket and had black shorts on and had blue shoes on. Meet Zech Ford aka the shortest person in our group. 'Zech height is only 4"9 I actually feel sorry for him. In music class he doesn't do any thing but he has talent inside of him I just waiting for him to use it. The three finally made to the bleachers and sat next to us.

"Hey it's that you Gray you haven't change a bit" Zech said smiling. "Yup and I still see that your short Zech" Gray said. Zech smile "I know that but one day I going grow big and you guys will have to look up to me to talked to" Zech said.

We all laugh and when we stop laughing. "So guys hows was your guys summer" I asked. Gray went first

"It was so horrible at my job as a life guard and everybody at the pool was staring at me strange and I thought it was so creepy" Gray said with horror.

"Probably cause your clothes weren't on like right now" Zech said point at him. Gray look at himself and saw he was only in his boxers.

"Crap not again" Gray said and start looking for his clothes.

"Well my was the same as last year stay in my house and went out practice for martial arts" Gajeel said eating a sandwich in gym.

"Your not suppose to eat a sandwitch in the gym" Someone said. Gajeel turn around to the person and glare at them

"What are you going do about it" Gajeel said. The person just got scare and ran away from they group we laugh again.

"Mine summer was not bad" Zech said.

"Mines either" I said.

We all look at Jella and waited for him to tell he summer and he look us "What" Jella asked.

"Tell us about your summer duh" We said back to him

"Mine summer was weird like always" Jella said.

The Principal of they school Fairy Tail was Madrkov. He treats everybody at this at school like family and that why are group like about him. "Hello students welcome to Fairy Tail high school I hope you guys enjoy high school and behave, I don't want any students to treat other students badly this school is for people to treat people equally. So this school is one big happy family" Madrkov explain.

"Now get class brats" Madrkov said. Everyone got up and started walking to class. Our group have most our classes expect for me and Zech we have all they classes together.

As we were walking to class. I was listing to one of songs of Key of Music. They girls of the school "So do they think they heard the news about the girl of music" a girl whisper. "What about they news about they key of music" Gray asked one of they girls in they group. I took my head phones out to listen closey on the anwer of the girls. "That Key of Music will be coming to differnt schools to check each every music and if shes chooses your group you will be going a tour with her group. And one of the schools is ours" Girl answered. I widen my eyes and they rest of group they smile and there was silence "I guess we have to win then" Zech said. And we all look at him shock.

**So how do guys think of it. Like it or hate it. I want to say something I will let the reader make an oc and I will let them in the story and help me write it. I need two reviews to contine and the next chapter will be about Lucy pov. Wait until the next chapter see yah. And one more thing the oc will be in the band of Key of Music too****.**


	2. Zech pov

Well sorry guys but I lied about they next chapter will be about Lucy pov. But I waiting for someone who wants to be the next oc so I will talking about my side of the story during the morning. Warning main contain shortness. Any welcome to chapter two in Flame of Music.

Zech pov.

I woke by mom she told get me up and she left. I started to get up and then roll back in bed and fell asleep again. About an hour later

"Wake the Hell up Zech" Dad yelled barging in my room and pull my sheets off my bed.

I stay asleep and then my dad shook me up and I open my eyes and stare at my dad.

"What" I asked.

"Get your butt up" Dad said. I got up from my bed and got dress in my usually. And walked out my room and Dad went back to bed and fell asleep. I grab my backpack and put my shoes on.

I grab some bread from the toaster and started eating it. I saw it was 6:59 a.m. my eyes widen. I put my backpack on and grab my I-pod and my Skull beats and run out the door and took a short cut in the forest and ran out the short cut of the forest. I started running on flat ground towards a hill and I started running up the hill and when I made it to the top of the hill. I look at my I-pod to see what time it was. 7:05 I sigh 'That was close I thought I would be late for the school bus.

I took my headphones out my holder of backpack and put them on and plug into the I-pod while I wait for the bus. And started listing to music. It was on Animal I have became by Three day of Grace.

"I can't escape this hell. So many times I tried. But I still cage inside. Someone body get me through this nightmare. I can't control myself. So what you can see. The darkest side of me. No one won't change this animal I have became" I sang and rest of the song the school bus came by as the song end.

It change into Never Surrender.

"Do you know what likes when scare to see your self" I sang and started to walked over to the bus "Do you know what likes when you wish to be someone else who didn't need any help to get by" I sang getting closer to the bus. "Do you know what it likes to surrender" I sang and walked inside the bus and I stop singing.

I look around for a seat and I saw Mirajane one of my friend. She was wearing a white T-shirt, grey pants, and white shoes. I took seat next to her. She turn to face me and smile

"Good morning Zech-kun" She said.

"Good moring Mira-chan" I said.

"So how your music writing going" Mira asked.

'Yeah that right I'm trying to became a song writer' "So far, Great" I said.

"Okay then sing me one any one of them is fine" Mira said.

I got nervous and "You sure" I asked.

Mira nodded "Yeah I want to hear one" She said.

**(A/N: Sorry if my song bothers you and sorry if it sucks I'm beginner writing songs)**

I close my eyes and pretend to hear soft music, "Do you ever feel lonely inside your heart. It makes you want to die right now. People always ignore me and my friends turn their back against me. Don't you want to cry all night long. I put a fake smile for everyone so people won't worry. I won't cry in front of people any more. I will save those tears later tonight. If you know how I feel right sing with me. Do you ever feel lonely inside your heart. It makes you want to die right now. People always ignore me and my friends turn their backs against me. I put a fake smile so people won't worry. I wish I stop crying all night long." I sang and stop my song and I open my eyes.

I look over to Mira and saw she was tearing up. I got worry and about to say something but she interrupt me instead.

"That was sad and beautiful" Mira said.

"Thanks I guess" I said.

"I love when you sing a song it makes feel like that your pull your soul into the music" She said.

'She right about that' "Yup" I said.

"Why do you do nothing in music class you have a beautiful voice and talent for it too" she said.

"Because I to lazy too" I lied.

"Or it because your scare of doing front of people" Mira tease.

I froze "Yeah maybe your right on that" I said.

"You sang in front of me" She said.

"I know I did because I knew you" I said.

"Come on promise me something" She said.

"And whats the promise" I asked curious.

"That you will always follow your dream and you take chance for it if you have a opportunity to do it" Mira said.

I took a moment to think then, "Okay I promise" I said.

They school bus stop at they school and we both got off. I waved good bye to Mira and started to walked towards the cafeteria for break feast. I walk inside the cafeteria and walked down the stairs and open another door and walk inside that door. I saw people eating food, talking, laughing, and fighting. I saw Jella leaning against the wall and I walked over to him.

"What sup Jella?" I asked.

"Nothing much you" Jella said.

"I sprint up the hill again" I said.

Jella laugh a little, "So when are your going do any thing in music this time" Jella said.

"Sure why not" I said.

Jella look at me surprise."what happen to the real Zech" Jella said.

I laugh "I made a promise to someone and I going to keep it" I said.

We both walked out the cafeteria and we walked outside and we both saw Gajeel. We waved at him and call his name. He turns around, waves back, and starts walking over to us.

"Oh hey Zech you have grown at all during summer" Gajeel said.

"Oh shut up Gajeel a least my hairs isn't spiky and long" I said glaring at him.

"I still see that you have the balls to talk back to me" He said, smiling.

"Yeah I course I do" I said.

Gajeel put me in headlock position and I escape it quickly. We were about to spar until, "Hey guys were going be late for the introduction if you two fight and we going miss the opportunity to talk to Natsu again" Jella said.

Me and Gajeel both sigh and we all started to walked to the gym.

We walked over to the bleachers in they back and I saw Natsu and guy next to him. 'No way it can't be Gray can't it' I thought and walked over to them and I got closer and smile 'It is him' I thought.

"Hey it's that you Gray you haven't change a bit" I said smiling.

"Yup and I still see that your short Zech" Gray said.

I smile "I know that but one day I going grow big and you guys will have to look up to me to talked to" I said.

We all laugh and when we stop laughing.

"So guys hows was your guys summer" Natsu asked. Gray went first

"It was so horrible at my job as a life guard and everybody at the pool was staring at me strange and I thought it was so creepy" Gray said with horror.

"Probably cause your clothes weren't on like right now" I said point at him.

Gray look at himself and saw he was only in his boxers "Crap not again" Gray said and start looking for his clothes.

"Well my was the same as last year stay in my house and went out practice for martial arts" Gajeel said eating a sandwich in gym.

"Your not suppose to eat a sandwich in the gym" Someone said.

Gajeel turn around to the person and glare at them "What are you going do about it" Gajeel said.

The person just got scare and ran away from they group we laugh again.

"Mine summer was not bad" I said.

"Mines either" Natsu said.

The Principal of they school Fairy Tail was Markov. He treats everybody at this at school like family and that why are group like about him.

"Hello students welcome to Fairy Tail high school I hope you guys enjoy high school and behave, I don't want any students to treat other students badly this school is for people to treat people equally. So this school is one big happy family" Markov explain.

"Now get class brats" Markov said.

Everyone got up and started walking to class. Our group have most our classes expect for Natsu and I we both have all they classes together.

As we were walking to class. 'I wonder if I get a opportunity to do my music'

"So do they think they heard the news about the girl of music" a girl whisper.

"What about they news about they key of music" Gray asked one of they girls in they group.

I took my head phones out to listen closey on the anwer of the girls. "That Key of Music will be coming to different schools to check each every music and if shes chooses your group you will be going a tour with her group. And one of the schools is ours" Girl answered.

I widen my eyes and they rest of group they smile and there was silence, "I guess we have to win then" I said.

And we all look at me shock. 'I guess my opportunity sooner then I suspect'

So here my story line. I still waiting for a person if they want to join this story and be the oc. If you do send info in a review or PM me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	3. Lucy Pov

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter 3 of Flame of Music. I hope you enjoy so far I see the readers do and I want to thank all of you guys reading this. And I like to thank you readers that review this story. Well enough chit chat on with the story. I don't own Fairy Tail but I totally wish I did because Natsu and Lucy would got togther sooner.**

Lucy pov.

I woke up with the sun on face. 'Hello everybody I'm Lucy Heartfilla. I bet hear me on T.V. or a cocnert. I'm in band called Key of music. I have couple friends that are in the band. I mean all of them are my friends' I rubbed my eyes, after that I stretch my arms in the air as high I could go, and then I yawn and open my eyes. Everything was blur but I could see long scarlet hair. 'Please don't be Erza, I beaging you please not be Erza'

"Hey Lucy get your butt up you have to get a shower and then you have to eat your breakfeast. Then you have interview with the news this morning in a hour. So hurry up get ready" Erza instrut. I jump off bed and salute to her "Yes Mamdam" I said. 'I don't talk back to the a mighty Erza Scarlet. Meet Erza Scarlet she has long scarlet hair and grey eyes.

(A/N sorry if I'm wrong) I dead serious about that she will hit you with a wooden sword. Erza would just draw the wooden sword out no where and beat the crap out of you if don't listen to her. This is no joke you have be warn, you have been warn.' Erza nodded and left the room. I went to the closet and grab some clothes and set them on the bed. Then I went to the right of the room where the bathroom is. I forgot to knock first to see if anyone was in.

I open the door and enter inside. I saw one of my friend Levy McGarden, she has blue hair and light hazel eyes she wears glasses and she plays drums for Key of Music. **(A/N: Sorry Fariy Tail fans for not getting her last name right I will fix it later as soon as I can I will just use Fairy wiki)** She had her eyes close so she didn't see me but she got scared and scream as loud as a fangirl of One Diertion. Erza came charging in with a wooden sword in her right hand.

She was ready to find the intder to beat the crap out of him/her. Erza sees me and sighs, then she shook her head. Levy stop screaming and open her eyes to see Erza and me. Levy face became tomato red, "I'm sorry guys I thought you guys was some pevert to see me naked my mistake" she said. I pat her shoulder, "It's all right Levy-chan people make mistakes all the time" I said.

Erza left and Levy went to the sink to brush her teeth. I took my clothes off and hop in the shower. I wash my hair and body, went out the shower, and I dried off with a towel. After I got done drying off, I walked out the bathroom and walked towards the bed where my clothes where at.

Blue tank top and Blue skirt with white socks and heels. I put panties and bra on, then my skirt, tank top, socks, and white heels. Once I got done with getting clothes on I walk out my bedroom. I walked to hallway and lead to stairs to the kitchen.

So I walk down the stairs and turn to the left and walk in the kitchen. I see my cool friend Shiroibara Amaririsu Chi, but our band calls her Shiro for short. She's short for her age about 5 feet tall, has pale white skin, but a pink blush on her cheek, innocent baby blue eyes, and snow white hair with pale pink tint to was cooking breakfeast; bacon, eggs, and biscuit and gravy. She a great cook and plays bass for our band. Also she was wearing black shirt, white shorts, and her black shoes.

I saw Levy was at the table talking to Juvia. Levy was wearing her orange kinda dress top on, with black leggins and brown boots. She had her hair in a pony tail which make her so cute. Meet Juvia Lockser, she has blue hair like Levy but it kinda darker then hers, she has dark blue eyes, she was wearing her black coat and her hat on.

I grab plate from a cabnit and set it on a table. I took seat in the chair, look at the clock, '7:50 huh, isn't the interview at 8:20' I widden my eyes before I could say anything Erza barged in, "GET YOUR BUTTS MOVING TO THE LIMO NOW" Erza yelled. Shiro put the bacon, eggs, and biscuit and gravy up as fast as she could.

Once the Shiro put the food up. We all ran out the mansion and into a black limo. I sit next to Levy, who sat across from Shiro, Shiro sit next to Juvia, and Juvia was next to Erza. I pout a bit 'I didn't get anything to eat for breakfeast' and then my stomach started to growl. Shiro look at me and then grab bag from her hand bag and past it to me. I look inside the bag and inside their a couple biscuit. "Thanks Shiro" I said. Shiro waved her hand ack at me as she blush and nodded it's fine.

I started eating the biscuit on the way to the news place. I finish one of them. Erza started to tell us what we are going to do. "By the way, be on your best behavior understand" Erza said. We all said yes. Erza smile at us and we all smile back at her. We reach the news place. We all got out the car and started walked inside the building.

We are on air in couple mintues so we chat each other a bit. Then, "Let get our guest stars out Key of Music will you guys come out" News person said. We all walked out and waved at the crowd. "Hello everybody we are glad to be here" I said, everybody nodded in agreement. We all took seat on a large red couch. I sit next to Shiro, Shiro sat next to Levy, Levy sat next to Juvia, and Juvia sit next to Erza.

"Hello girls how are you guys doing" News person said. "Great" We all said. "So I heard your next album is coming out soon" News person said, "Yep it's will be call The War" Erza said. "Why is that" News person said. "Because we thought all the people fight around the world, either a breakup realtenship, or a fight with husband, it all seem like a war to me" I said.

"Okay so Lucy why did you create this band" Newspaper said. "Hmm I don't really know my friends and I decide to make band to see how well we do and we got on T.V. and did some tours. And couple years later here we are" Lucy said. "Any thing else do you girls want to say" News person said. Shiro stood up and smile "W-W-Well our band is going on a t-t-tour and I-I decide to ma-make a compation." Shiro said. "What kind of Comptation" News person asked.

"A m-m-music comptation for the fans. The School I c-c-choose will be going to and watch their band to see how w-w-w-well they did and the best one I think is the one that will go tour w-w-with our band. The school I pick are Blue Peagus, Lalma Scale, and Fairy Tail Academy. I hope you guys are good at music and I wish you luck" Shiro explain as she blush shyly.

"What did you do that" I said. "I-I thought it was a g-g-great Idea. Erza a-agreeded w-w-with me" She said timidly. "Oh, okay so we all judging people the make band and we judge them." I said. "Yep" She said. 'Sweet maybe we can hear good music from other people.'

**That is the end of chapter 3. Finally done with the Lucy chapter. Sorry for the long updated though. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Next chapter will be Natsu or me. So see you guys later.**


	4. Natsu pov 2

**Hello Everyody and thanks for reading Flame of Music. I didn't think people would be reading this. The reason why I wrote this story because I was in inspired by BlackLynx17 she the best writer for NaLu. So check out her stories their so good and long too. Not like my short chapters. I only can write a 2,000 or less words per chapter. So I hope you guys like this chapter because I try to make this chapter better. So enjoy chapter four in Flame of Music. I don't own Fairy Tail I wish I did though. Because Natsu and Lucy would already be married or a couple. Oh yeah I don't own the music except for the one's I wrote myself.**

**Natsu pov.**

Recap

As we were walking to class. I was listing to one of songs of Key of Music. They girls of the school "So do they heard the news about the girl of music yet" a girl whisper.

"What about they news about the key of music" Gray asked one of they girls in thier group. I took my head phones out listen closey on the anwer of the girls. "That Key of Music will be coming to different schools to check each every music and if she's choose your group you will be going a tour with her group. And one of the schools is ours" Girl answered.

I widen my eyes and they rest of group they smile and there was silence, "I guess we have to win then" Zech said. And we all look at him shock.

End of Recap.

Our entire group was now staring at my best friend sorta child hood friend Zech. I was about to something to him , but Gray said something first, "You want to make a band, so you can meet Key of Music" he said. "Sure. Why not" Zech said smiling. "How can you be sure we can win? You never touch an instrument in your life. We won't be able to win the contest because you never did anything in Music class" Gajeel said glaring at Zech.

Then silence came into the highway, until I step up and say something, "Unless you have special talent already in Music" I said. Zech shrugged and walked us "We just I have to wait and find out in Music class don't we" Zech said, I could tell he was smirking.

So I just went So I just went right beside him and the gang follows us. Since we have the same first hour together. We walked towards the math class which not far. Which Miss Milkovich is the math teacher. Her name is Ultear Mikovich but some reason we have to call the teachers their last names not well not all of them.

As we walk in inside the class room Zech sits in the back of the class. I took seat a next to Zech while Gray took a seat next to me, Gajeel took seat beside Gray, and finally Jellal took the other side of Zech. We all pull out our math books out. And we saw Ultear walks in the class and stand next to the board. "Listen class this a new year so I aspect respect with other people and me so get ready to learn more about math. Are we cleared" Ultear said. "Yes Miss Milkovich" the whole class side back including us.

Gajeel Gray and I tried to focus on Ultear but we couldn't help be lost in thought about Zech doing something in music class. We were all curious and that's all and that curiosity got us in trouble in math class. "Natsu tell me the root number 100 is" Ultear asked me. That snap my thoughts out and look at Ultear confuse. "What was the question again" I asked. A tick mark pop in Ultear forehead "I ask you to tell me what the square root of 100 is" Ultear asked me. "Oh that easy 10" I said. Let just say Gajeel and Grey was questions were not as easy as mine though both had hard lecture during class.

"Gajeel and Grey you're supposed to pay attention in class. You're not supposed to day dream about something. Why can't be more like Zech or Jellal in my class. I let you off with a warning because it's the beginning of the year but next time I see you guys day dream or lost in thought again. You both will have a detention. Do I make myself clear" Ultear said sternly. Gajeel and Gray both nod their head "Yes Madam" they both said. I look at Zech to see he was writing notes on the board. 'I wonder what is he going to do in music class play the bass drums guitar violin piano keyboard flute oricna harp triangle and ect.' I thought to myself. The bell rang for end of the hour.

We all grab our stuff and we all walked out class. Next Zech Jellal and I have history class which is across from gym. Jellal Zech and I part ways from Gajeel and Gray. So we walked towards history class where Marcao Conbolt teaches us history. We all walked in and we seat in the front me in the middle and Zech and Jella sat beside me. Marco walked inside the class room. "Hello kids welcome to High schoo today I will be teaching you World History" Marco said. 'Wait a minute is he serious about teaching us today. He never teaches any one in history class except when we have to read on the book and do work sheets in each chapter. He must have change over summer' I thought.

"Just kidding folks it's the first day you can talked to neighbors for today but tomorrow we are doing the books" Marco said. 'Or maybe not. He haven't change at all' I thought as I look at Jellal who was busy reading a book instead of talking to Zech or me. I look at the other direction to see that Zech is talking to Mira. I decide to listen what they were saying. "So how was your first hour Zech-kun" Mira ask. "Oh fine it was interesting when Gajeel and Gray got a lecture during that hour" Zech said. "Okay let me guess they didn't pay attention and got the wrong answer. Then teacher asked you or Jellal to answer the question. And you or Jellal get it right the teacher says why you can't be more like Jellal or Zech. Then she starts lecturing them" Mira said. "Bingo" Zech said. They both started laughing.

I decide to join in the conversation. "Hello Mira" I said. Mira look at me and smile "Oh hello Natsu how is your morning doing" Mira asked. Someone called Zech name and he got up and walked over to the person in the back. "It's going fine. I got surprise from Zech today." I said. "Why is that" Mira ask. "Because you know the music competition with Key of Music right" I said "Yep I heard that rumor going around" Mira said. "Well when we asked a girl about the rumor about that. When she explains it to us I was excited when I widen my eyes. Everyone was smiling until we heard Zech say it looks like we have to win it. The gang was so surprise about that including me. So we wondering what Zech going do in music class this time." I explain everything to Mira. Mira smile wide "That great you gang can finally know what his going do in music class" Mira said. "You're in the same music class like us you know that right" I said. "Oh yeah sorry about that" Mira said.

"No prob" I said. They bell rang for the end of second hour. Jellal Zech Mira and I grab our bags and walked out the class. We parts ways except for Zech and I. We both started walking towards the next class. Which is art class which our teacher Reedus Jonah. He's an expert on art. He owns exhibition in Magnolia. People love his arts. We both walked inside the class room and we saw art painting everywhere. There are a lot of seats and art stand with large piece of paper there and small table next to it where the paint and paint brush is at. We both took seat in the middle. Reedus was already here and when everybody got here the class began. "Welcome to art class today we will draw anything you want today. Because it the first day of school. Please have fun in art." Reedus said. I grab a pencil from my backpack and started drawling for a while.

In thirty minutes later I had a picture of a red dragon with cool scales. I drew its whole body with the pencil. At the end of its wing theirs a sharp claw there. The dragon wings were on fire and in the flames you could see your soul burning away. The dragon had his head up in the sky and was breathing flames up in the sky. I drew dark clouds around the fire. In the background you can see a city people running away from the dragon. Except for a boy in the middle who had white scale scruff around his neck. I made the boy stare at the dragon.

The bell rang for the end of third hour. I put my drawling away pack my stuff up and waited for Zech at the door. Zech got done with his stuff and walked over to me. "Let's get lunch" Zech said. I nod and we walked out the class room. Then out the building and we started walking over to the cafeteria building. We reach our destination we open the door walked down stairs open another door and walked inside.

It always crowed in the cafeteria in lunch time. People were fighting talking or eating their lunch. We walked over to a line and I grab some spicy chicken ribs and hot wings. I grab some spicy sauce and put some on each food. Our gang eats up on the roof since nobodies eats up there. It's like our gang little hide out. Zech and I got our food and walk up the stairs and continue to walked up to the top and open a door to see Gajeel was eating something crunchy while Grey was eating something cold 'I can't believe he thinks ice cubes are food' and Jellal was eating a salad.

We both walked over to them and took a seat on the ground. I started eating my chicken ribs and hot wings fast. I finish the food in five minutes. Zech was eating his miso ramen soup. He finish it after I finish my food. "So how your classes guys "I asked. "Well I felt bored in science class and history class I took a nap since we didn't have to do anything" Gajeel said. "Well during science we had lecture about the do's or don'ts. Gajeel was right about that how boring it was in there. In during History class I just read a book during the whole hour" Gray said. "Well Science was interesting to me I learn things" Jella said. "How was your classes Zech Natsu" Gray asked. "Hmm I talked too Mira during history class then during art class we got to draw anything we wanted" Zech and I said.

The bell rang for the end of Lunch time. We all threw out our trash away in the trash can and we went our separate ways except for me and Zech. We had had science and our teacher is Warren Rocko. He teaches last year about the human body and stuff. This year we are going learn about the planet Earths' climate culture habit and food. We both walked towards science class and we started a little conversation. And once we reach science class and we took a seat in the front of the class. Warren was seating at the teacher desk. He was on the lap top taking schedule checking who was absence and who was not. Once he got done with that he sees a kid was turn around talking to someone behind him. He sneaks with ninja quiet skills and slam hard on the desk. Making the kid jump and turn around to see his teacher. "Now I have your attention class welcome to Science class this year we are going to study about Earth now." Warren said. We all nodded and he started explaining about the do's and the don'ts during class.

The bell rang it was the end of the fifth period. Zech and I pack our things and walked out class room. We both started walking for gym for gym class with Gildarts. He taught everybody about martial arts and how to defend our self's. As we walked towards gym we meet up the gang and we all reach to gym and we walked inside.

To see Gildarts in the middle gym waiting for students to show up. We all walked towards the middle of the room. Gildarts saw us and he smile. "Welcome class to the Martial Arts Class first we will be doing one vs one matches a couple a time. The rules are no biting no cheating and special no blood on floor please we can't just clean it up every time we do this kind of things guys" Gildarts said. We all nodded at Gildarts. "And to win is to knock your opponents out or until they give up or the unconscious" Gildarts said. 'Sweet time to fight' "The first match is Natsu vs Gray and you guys will fight on the left side of the gym. The next fight is Jellal vs Gajeel you guys will fight in the middle of the gym. The third fight will be Zech vs Elfman you guys will fight the right side of the gym." Gildarts said.

They gang nodded Gray and I walked to left side of gym. Jellal and Gajeel stay at the middle of the gym. Zech and Elfman walked over to the right side of the gym. 'I feel sorry for Zech he can't beat anyone in martial art class and he's facing a giant' I thought as Gray and I reach the left side of the gym. I was on one side and Gray was on the other. "I won't go easy on you" Gray said. "I going to beat you" I said. When Gildarts said began Gray and I charge at each other.

Grey went for a kick to my stomach I block it by grabbing his leg and pushing him back. I went for a punch at Gray face with my left hand he counters with it his right fist. I uppercut with my left hand against his face he flew up in the air a bit. He kicks me in the stomach once he land on the ground. We both started throw fast punches and kicks. After a while we both were beaten badly and we both were sitting on the ground. "The match is a tie" Gildarts said. I groan "Not again" I said. "Yeah I know what you mean" my rival said.

I look at the middle of the gym to see unconscious Gajeel. 'Hahaha Gajeel got beat up by Jellal. Jella going to face Elfman in the next match because Zech probably lost to Elfman.' "Gajeel is unable to fight Jella you win the match" Gildarts said. "Elfman is unable to fight any more Zech wins the match" Gildarts said. 'Wait did he said that Zech won the match he won the match. Maybe he train extra hard in martial arts during summer. Or he had potential inside of him and didn't use it. So it going be Jella vs Zech this will be inserting match probably Jellal going win but I want to see how well Zech will do' I thought and sat in the bleachers prepare to watch the match.

Gray and Gajeel sat next to me. "I can't believe that Zech won a match" Gajeel said. "I know what you mean Gajeel I know what you mean. I can't to see how well Zech will do with Jellal" I said. "Yeah" Gajeel and Gray said. The match was about to begin Jellal was on one side and Zech was at the other side of gym. "Ready began" Gildarts said. Jellal ran straight at Zech and he just stood still and he had his eyes closed! Jellal was about to punch Zech when Zech dodge and leg sweep him. Jella fell on the ground face first. 'Did he do a Rock Lee move I pretty sure he did that' I thought as watching the match. Jellal jump back up and went for a punch to the face Zech dodges it by moving to the left Jellal goes for another punch at Zech face he ducks under his punch and uppercut Jellal face. 'Oh my Mavis is Zech beating Jellal.' I thought.

Jella went backwards a couple feet from off balance. Zech charge at Jellal with incredible speed and started punching left and right in the stomach. Jellal dodges a couple of Zech punches. Jellal kicks Zech away and tried to punch him Zech counters it with his right knee cap. Zech pull back his right fist and punch Jellal in the face and Jellal fell on the ground. Our class waited for Jellal to get back up but he didn't. "Jellal is unable to fight any more the winner of this match is Zech" Gildarts said.

Jellal got back up in couple minutes. He and Zech shook hands saying good match good job or that was fun. Gray Gajeel and I walked over to them. "Hey Zech since when you were good in Martial Arts" Gajeel said. "Since training very hard during summer in martial arts" Zech said. "I thought so" I said. "Whoa it must been really hard training then" Gajeel said. "Sure you can say that" Zech said. "But you told us it was hard training" I said. "I know I did but once you got the hang of it. It so easy to do everyday" Zech said. We nodded. 'I can't wait for the next class wondering why because it's music class next' I thought.

The bell rang for the end of six hour. We all pack our stuff from gym class grab our backpacks and walked out gym. We all started head for the music class where Miss Tillery teaches music. We all walked inside the class and we all took seat. "Well are you going do something today" Miss Tillery asks. Zech smile "Actually I'm going do something. That means your answer will be a yes Miss Tillery" Zech said. "What are you going to do" Miss Tillery asked. "Well I'm going to sing" I said. Miss Tillery laughs "You can sing that's hard to believe you don't do anything in my class" Miss Tillery said. "I can prove it" he said. "Then go right ahead and sing" She said. Zech walks up to the middle of the room. "Play the music Far by Nickleback" Zech asked. I grab my IPod and started hit the play button. The music started and Zech open his mouth and started singing.

Far away

This time, this place,

Misused, mistakes

Too long, too late

Who was I to make you wait?

Just one chance just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

Cause you know

You know, you know

That I love, you I've loved you all along

And I miss you been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

On my knees I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

Cause with you I'd withstand

All of it to hold your hand

Id give it all, I'd give for us

Give anything but I wont give up

Cause you know

You know, you know

That I love you, I've loved you all along

And I miss you, been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

So far away, been far away for far too long

So far away, been far away for far too long

But you know

You know, you know

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

I love you, I have loved you all along

And I forgive you for being away for far too long

So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go

Keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go

Hold on to me, never let me go

Hold on to me never let me go

Zech sang the entire song.

Everybody was surprise even the teacher. Except for Mira cause she heard him sing before. I smile to myself 'I think we can win the competition with our talents guys' I thought.

**Hello everybody I hope you enjoy this chapter. I thought Nickleback was good choice in music. So I you guys will review. I wonder if this is my longer chapter yet probably not but still good chapter. Well until next time. See you guys later.**


	5. Zech pov 2

**Hello everybody. Today's chapter is going to be in my oc side of the story. Because I find out last night my partner. xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 got out hosptial today. She fixes the grammar on the this story. She also part of the story also. She will recovery soon I hope. So why updating so soon you may ask to yourself. Because I need to get my side of the story chapter done. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review I don't care if a flame or not. I don't own Fairy Tail I wish I did because Natsu and Lucy would be togther all ready. I don't own Nickleback either or any other famous songs on the story. Only thing I do own right now is the plot line and the songs I wrote myself. Oh yeah this ' means it's their thoughts. Bold thoughts are in the past.**

**Zech pov.**

**Recap **

As we were walking to class. I was listing to one of songs of Key of Music. They girls of the school "So do they think they heard the news about the girl of music" a girl whisper.

"What about they news about they key of music" Gray asked one of they girls in they group. I took my head phones out to listen closey on the anwer of the girls. "That Key of Music will be coming to differnt schools to check each every music and if shes chooses your group you will be going a tour with her group. And one of the schools is ours" Girl answered.

I widen my eyes and they rest of group they smile and there was silence, "I guess we have to win then" Zech said. And we all look at him shock.

**End of Recap.**

I was already knew what their faces were going to be shock, but their face look so funny. I didn't laugh though I only waited for someone to say something. Because if was queit until Gray decides to speak. "You want to make a band all five of us, so you can meet Key of Music" He said.

'Well I bet Natsu and I want to meet Key of Music because we both are huge fans of their music. I don't know about the rest of them.' "Yeah why not" I said smiling.

"How do we ever going to win or have a chance of wining if you touch a insterument in your life. Plus we won't be able to win the contest because you do anything in music class" Gajeel glared at me.

'You have no idea what I do every time when I get home. I write my songs at home and when it's night time I usally wake up and start writing again.' Then silence went through out the highway, until Natsu steps up and says something. "Unless you have special talent already in Music class and you choose not to do anything in music class" Natsu said.

'And we have winner Natsu Dragneel. You have find out my serect sort of.' I just shrugged and walk ahead the group, "I guess you guys will have to wait find out in Music class don't we" I said smirking.

I guess it took the gang a moment to think then the decide to follow me to first hour. Since we all the same first hour and seventh hour. Which is my second favriote subject is math class. Ultear teaches us math. I walk inside the math class and took seat in the back. Jella and Natsu took seat next to me. Grey took seat next to Natsu and Gajeel took seat next to Grey.

We all pull out our math books out. And we saw Ultear walks in the class and stand next to the board. "Listen class this a new year so I asspect respect with other people and me so get ready to learn more about math. Are we cleared" Ultear said. "Yes Miss Milkovich" they whole class side back including us.

Jella and I was taking notes while Grey, Gajeel, and Natsu weren't taking any. 'The must be thinking about what I said in highway a little while ago. Idoits pay attention during class.' Ultear look around the class to see if any one was pay attention. She sees Natsu, Grey, and Gajeel weren't pay attention, "Mr. Dragneel what is the root number of 100" She asked.

It must snap Natsu out his thoughts. Because he look confuse at Ultear, "What did you ask me" he said.

A tick mark appear on Ultear forehead, "I ask you the root number of 100 is" Ultear said. 'Easy peasy 10'

"Oh that's easy 10" Natsu said.

Ultear look at Gray " whats the square root of 25,050,025" Ultear asked.

Gray snap of thoughts "What the question is again" He said.

Another tick mark appear on Ultear forehead "What is the square root of 25,050,025" Ultear said angry.

Gray sweat drop "Uhhh I have no idea" he said.

"How about you Mr. Redfox" Ultear said.

Gajeel was paying attention he just didn't know the answer to the question. "I have no idea either" he said grinning.

Ultear sighs, "Does any one know the answer to the question please raise your hand" Ultear said.

I smile 'That one is easy also' I raise a hand. " what was the answer" Ultear asked.

"The answer to that question is 5005" I said.

"Correct " Ultear said.

"Gajeel and Grey your suppose to pay attention in class your not supposed to day dream about something. Why can't be more like Zech or Jella in my class. I let you warning because it's the begning of the year, but next time I see you guys day dream or lost in thought again. You both will have a dention. Do I make myself clear." Ultear said.

Grey and Gajeel nodded thierheads "Yes Madam" they both said. 'Both of them are idoits.'

I sigh and started to take notes on the board. I could feel that Natsu was staring at me. 'Is he still curious about what I said in the highway. That must be it then.' They bell rang for the end of second hour. I grab my math book and put it in my backpack. I got up from my seat put my backpack on the shoudler. I walked out the classroom. Natsu, Jella, and I part ways with Gajeel and Grey. We both started walking towards the History class. Where Marco Conbolt teaches everybody history class.

I walk in inside the class room and took seat in the front row. Natsu sat next to me and Jella sat next to Natsu. Then Marco cames walk in and smiles class. "Hello kids welcome to High School, I will be teaching you guys World History" Marco said.

'Wait mintue did he just tell us he will be teaching us today. He never said that before last year. He just makes us read the chapter on the book and take notes then after that we have do worksheets. Maybe he finally change durring summer maybe this a good thing' I looked at Natsu and he must be thinking the same thing. "Just kidding golks it's the first day of school why would the work on the first day, you can talked to your classmates for today, but tomorrow we will be doing books" Marco said.

'Nope my hopes of Marco was changing a new leaf was compelty wrong and I should saw that coming' Someone poke my shoulder and I turn to see who it was. It was just Mira, I smile. "Hi Mira" I said.

"Hello Zech how are you doing" Mira asked.

"I'm fine" I said.

"So how was your first hour Zech-kun" Mira ask.

'The werdiest hour ever and funny at the same time' "Oh fine it was interesting when Gajeel and Gray got a lecture during that hour" I said.

"Okay let me guess they didn't pay attention and got the wrong answer. Then teacher asked you or Jellal to answer the question. And you or Jellal get it right the teacher says why you can't be more like Jellal or Zech. Then she starts lecturing them" she said.

"Bingo" I said. Then we both started laughing.

Natsu decides to join in our conversation. "Hello Mira" I said.

Mira look at Natsu and smile "Oh hello Natsu how is your morning doing" Mira asked.

"Hey Zech I need your help" A student asked.

"Sure be right over" I said, got up and started walking over the student in the back.

I reach the back and see a student with green hair spiky, had red eyes, and wore theFairy Tail uniform on. "What do you need" I asked.

"I heard a rumor during first hour that your going to do something in music today is it true" the student asked.

'Really you want me to come all in the back the class room and asked me a question.' "Yeah I'm. Wow rumors spread fast" I said.

"Yep can't keeep serects from Fairy Tail" the student said. 'Pssh I have lots of serects that you people don't know about'

"So what are you going to do the drums, bass, guitar, vilon, flute, pinao, or something else" the student ask.

"I'm not going to tell" I said.

The students sigh "Fine" he said.

The bell rang for the end of second hour. I grab my backpack and notebook. I follow Jella and Natsu out the class. Natsu and I seprate from Jella since we have differnt classes. We both started walking to our art class Reedus teaches art. He one of my favorite teachers. I love drawing unqiue things. We walked inside the art room. There are a lot of seats and art stand with large piece of paper there and small table next to it where the paint and paint brush is at. We both took seat in the middle. Reedus was already here and when everybody got here the class began.

"Welcome to art class today we will draw anything you want today. Because it the first day of school. Please have fun in art." Reedus said. I took a moment to think of something to draw and then grab my pencil and started drawling.

After a while I took a break and look at Natsu drawling. His drawling had a flame wing red dragon with dark clouds at top the sky. City undear the dragon attack. People running and sceaming for their life. Execept for a boy with a white scarf he was holding the scarf and looking at the dragon. I look away and look at my drawling. It was midnight sky with a bright moon. Theirs a edge of a cliff and at the edge is the howling wolf. I made the wolf fur shadowes and wavey. An a star form a wolf face too. I smile to my own masterpiece. 'not bad not bad at all'.

The bell rang for the end of thrid hour. Natsu and I grab our backpacks and walked out class. 'Finally it's lunch time.' I grab my I-pod and my head phones out my bag. I put my headphones on and plug into the I-pod. I look for a song to listen to and I choose I will not bow by Breaking Benjarm. We both start walking towards the cafetria. We walked inside the cafetria. 'It's crowed and noisy as always' We both enter a line for lunch. I grab my ramen and Natsu grab spicy chicken, spicy ribs, and hot wings. We both head for the top of the school building. We continue to walked up to the top and open a door to see Gajeel eating something crunchy while Grey was eating something cold 'I can't believe he thinks ice cubes are food' Jellal was eating a salad.

We walked over to them and took seat next to them. We sat on the ground. Then we started eating our lunch. I turn down my I-pod so I could hear a coversation. I finish my ramen after Natsu finish his hot wings, ribs, and spicy chicken. 'Man how can he eat so fast' "So how your classes guys " Natsu asked. "Well I felt bored in science class and history class I took a nap since we didn't have to do anything" Gajeel said. "Well during science we had lecture about the do's or don'ts. Gajeel was right about that how boring it was in there. In during History class I just read a book during the whole hour" Gray said. "Well Science was interesting to me I learn things" Jella said. "How was your classes Zech Natsu" Gray asked. "Hmm I talked too Mira during history class then during art class we got to draw anything we wanted" Natsu and I said.

The bell rang for the end of Lunch time. We all threw out our trash away in the trash can and we went our separate ways except for me and Natsu. We both walked towards science class and we started a little conversation. And once we reach science class and we took a seat in the front of the class. Warren was seating at the teacher desk. He was on the lap top taking schedule checking who was absence and who was not. Once he got done with that he sees a kid was turn around talking to someone behind him. He sneaks with ninja quiet skills and slam hard on the desk. Making the kid jump and turn around to see his teacher. "Now I have your attention class welcome to Science class this year we are going to study about Earth now." Warren said. We all nodded and he started explaining about the do's and the don'ts during class.

The bell rang for the end of fifth period. 'Great now to the fighting arena gym place. I'm going lose to someone again.' Natsu and I pack our things and walked out class room. We both started walking for gym for gym class with Gildarts. He taught everybody about martial arts and how to defend our self's. As we walked towards gym we meet up the gang and we all reach to gym and we walked inside.

To see Gildarts in the middle gym waiting for students to show up. We all walked towards the middle of the room. Gildarts saw us and he smile. "Welcome class to the Martial Arts Class first we will be doing one vs one matches a couple a time. The rules are no biting no cheating and special no blood on floor please we can't just clean it up every time we do this kind of things guys" Gildarts said. We all nodded at Gildarts. "And to win is to knock your opponents out or until they give up or the unconscious" Gildarts said. "The first match is Natsu vs Gray and you guys will fight on the left side of the gym. The next fight is Jellal vs Gajeel you guys will fight in the middle of the gym. The third fight will be Zech vs Elfman you guys will fight the right side of the gym." Gildarts said.

'Great I'm fighting a fucking giant' Me and Elfman walked over to the right side of the gym. And I look at the bleachers of the gym nobody watches my matches since the now I always lose execept for Mira she always supports me as a friend. I didn't know Gildarts said go. Until I saw Elfman charging at me. **'A house burning down' **I blink 'no I don't want to remember that' I close my eyes and open again. I got little mad remembering my past and I charge at Elfman and slid underneath him and kick him back. Elfman turn around tried to punch me with his right hand. I duck and do a couple rapid punches on Elfman stomach. The I did a right uppercut to Elfman face and then I finish it with a kick to the stomach. Elfman fall down on the ground. Gildarts walk over to here and look at Elfman then me. "Elfman is unable to fight anymore Zech wins the match" Gildarts said.

'Great let's who I facing next' I turn to see Jella I groan 'you got to be kidding me' I walked over to the middle of the room. I was on one side of the room and while Jella was on the other. "Ready began" Gildarts said. Jella came charging at me **'A little me and a white hair girl playing in open field' **I shook my head a bit. Closing my eyes 'I don't want to remember' I could sense that Jella fist was coming towards my face. 'Rock Lee move coming up' I dodge to the left and did a leg sweep. I could tell that Jella land on his face cause I heard a smack. Jellal jump back up and went for a punch to the face I dodge it by moving to the left Jellal goes for another punch at my face I ducks under his punch and then I uppercut Jellal face.

Jella went backwards a couple feet from off balance. I charge at Jellal as fast I could and started punching left and right in the Jella stomach stomach. Jellal dodges a couple of my punches. Jellal kicks me away and tried to punch me and I counter it with his right knee cap. I pull back my right fist and punch Jellal in the face and Jellal fell on the ground. Our class waited for Jellal to get back up but he didn't. "Jellal is unable to fight any more the winner of this match is Zech" Gildarts said.

Jellal got back up in couple minutes. He and I shook hands saying good match good job or that was fun. Gray Gajeel and I walked over to them. "Hey Zech since when you were good in Martial Arts" Gajeel said. 'I don't want them to know the truth' "Since training very hard during summer in martial arts" I lied. "I thought so" Natsu said. "Whoa it must been really hard training then" Gajeel said. "Sure you can say that" I lying again. "But you told us it was hard training" Natsu said. "I know I did but once you got the hang of it. It so easy to do everyday" I lied. We nodded.

The bell rang for the end of six hour. We all pack our stuff from gym class grab our backpacks and walked out gym. We all started head for the music class where Miss Tillery teaches music. We all walked inside the class and we all took seat. "Well are you going do something today" Miss Tillery asks. I smile "Actually I'm going do something. That means your answer will be a yes Miss Tillery" I said. "What are you going to do" Miss Tillery asked. "Well I'm going to sing" I said. Miss Tillery laughs "You can sing that's hard to believe you don't do anything in my class" Miss Tillery said. "I can prove it" I said. "Then go right ahead and sing" She said. I walk up to the middle of the room. "Play the music Far by Nickleback" I asked. Natsu grab his IPod and started hit the play button. The music started and I open my mouth and started singing.

Far away

This time, this place,

Misused, mistakes

Too long, too late

Who was I to make you wait?

Just one chance just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

Cause you know

You know, you know

That I love, you I've loved you all along

And I miss you been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

On my knees I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

Cause with you I'd withstand

All of it to hold your hand

Id give it all, I'd give for us

Give anything but I wont give up

Cause you know

You know, you know

That I love you, I've loved you all along

And I miss you, been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

So far away, been far away for far too long

So far away, been far away for far too long

But you know

You know, you know

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

I love you, I have loved you all along

And I forgive you for being away for far too long

So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go

Keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go

Hold on to me, never let me go

Hold on to me never let me go

I sang the entire song.

I could tell everybody was surprise the only one who wasn't surprise was Mira. 'There I kept my promise Mira'

**The end of chapter 5. What with Zech past he dosen't want to tell anybody. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review, follow, or favorite. Well until next time. See you guys later. Peace Animeandbooknerd out.**


	6. Lucy 2

**Hello everybody. I'm really sorry for the long wait but I had this major writer block. I'm very glad for your paitnce people thank you. So I was thinking on this chapter of Lucy how I would do this chapter I finally came up with an idea. So for the long wait I will give you chapter 6 of Flame of Music. I don't own the music or Fairy Tail I just own the plot and the songs I wrote myself.**

**Lucy pov.**

"Well we have to think which school go first" Levy said.

"Yeah good point Levy. So which school are we going first Shiro" I asked.

"Let's talk about it at the mansion" Erza said, walking over to the car.

"Yeah good plan" I said and follow her. The rest follow behind, once we were all inside the car. The driver started the engine and pull out the parking space and started driving out the parking lot and into the highway.

I was looking out the window. Erza was checking the schduel to see what we were doing torrmow. Levy was finish her book she started a day ago. Shiro was listing to music on her I-pod. I sigh and when I saw the house, I smile. The driver pull in by the house and park.

"Come on guys let get inside already" I said open the car door and ran up to the house door and grabing the keys out the purse and unlock it and open and enter inside. Erza came inside next, then Levy, and finally Shiro which she has her I-pod turn off and headphones inside it's case. I ran to the living room everybody follow. Shiro went to the computer. "Let's check on the Lamla Scale, Blue Peagues, and Fairy Tail online home page" I said.

"I w-w-was going t-to do that" Shiro said, opening three tabs. And started typing in the homepage of Lamla Scale, on the next tab she type the Blue Peagues, and finally on the last tap she type the Fairy Tail. We all gather around Shiro and the computer.

"Let's check on Lamla Scale first" Erza said. Shiro click the tab of Lamla Scale. It show a Meriad with scales in the background in the News and were at the home page.

"It's says the school is praticing the for us. The said about one band been form people in those band members that entering the contest are: Lyon, Sheria, Jura, and some else. Okay so people heard the news fast." I said.

"Let's check on Blue Pegeaus next" Levy said, Shiro click on the Blue Peageaus and it show a Blue Peagus head in the background their was news and other stuff too.

"It's says only one band it's forming. Wow I didn't really suspect the would make bands but neither mind that. Let's hurry to see what Fairy Tail has to offer to us" Erza said.

Shiro click on the Fairy Tail tab and show alot stuff. Like the sports, the hot topic of the day, and what their having for lunch. In the back ground it shows a red Fairy Tail symbol in the background.

Shiro click on the hot topic of the day. It show a piture of short person in music class he had blond hair blue eyes.

"Hello people we here tell you execiting inserting stories about Fairy Tail. Today's story about Zech Ford acutally doing something in music class. He decide to sing in front of the music class. We have youtube link for you guys to watch so at the bottom of this for you guys. And five most popluar guys are going make a band their names are Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Jella Ferdanes, and Zech Ford. There a couple more bands being form also the Strauss faimly making a band too." Erza said.

Shiro click on the link and they listen to Zech singing after it got done. They all nodded their heads "Not bad not bad at all" Erza said.

"I agree" I said.

"Yeah" Shiro said.

"So which school should we go first Shiro" Levy asked.

"Well w-w-we should g-go to Lamla Scale first then Blue Peagues, and last Fairy Tail" Shiro said nervous.

"Okay" the rest said.

'Well we got that settle now when do we leave for it'

"We going to Lamla school next two weeks then a day after that we go to Blue Peagues and day after that we go to Fairy Tail" Shiro said.

"Okay that settles that let's get some sleep for torrmow concert remember that" Erza said started walking to her room.

We nodded and we all started head for bed. I enter my room and enter my PJs and went on my bed and fell asleep.

**Hey goes I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it was short chapter and not long like my last two. Please Review, follow, or favorite. Well until next time Animebooknerd out.**


	7. Zech 3 Natsu 3

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter 7 of Flame of Music. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I do. Sorry for the late stories of Flame of Music. I really am. I will try my best to do more sooner than before.**

Zech pov.

I was standing front of everybody after I sang the song. I walked back to my seat. I smile to myself. Mira was grinning and give me a thumbs up for a good job. I mouth thank you back. 'I Twonder if she could hear me too.' I thought to myself as I close my eyes. "You did a great job Zech you did a great job" Natsu said.

"Thanks you Natsu" I said.

"Your voice is not bad and great song in choice" Gray said and Jella nodded in agreement.

"Yeah not bad shorty" Gajeel said.

"Thanks guys" I said.

"Any what I saying before Zech sang. Do you Natsu, have a crush on someone" Gray said.

"Nope not at all" Natsu said.

"Your a lying Natsu you have a crush on Lucy" I said.

Natsu blush a bit, "No I don't" he said.

Gray, Gajeel, and Jella left us alone by walking away from us. "Oh yeah what about your crush on someone" Natsu said.

"Nope I don't" I said.

"Not even your past" Natsu asked.

I froze 'no no no please stop talking to me Natsu I don't want to talk about it' before Natsu could say something else the bell rang and I grab my stuff and rush out of class.

**Natsu pov**

I sit shocked that Zech, my friend, didn't answer one of my question. 'Does he have problem what I asked. Maybe he doesn't want talk about his past. Now I think about I never know about his past either. I just Gajeel, Gray, or Jella ask them if they know about Zech past.' I stood up and grab my stuff. And walked out the class room and saw Gray,Gajeel, and Jella walking in the hall, but not Zech.

I walked towards them. "Hey guys I have a question for you" I asked.

They all turn around to see me "What the question Natsu it better not be stupid" Gray said.

"It's not, so do any of you guys know about Zech past in school" I asked.

"Nope I barley knew him until we all met him" Gajeel said.

"You" I ask looking at Gray.

"I only saw a couple times in middle school" Gray said.

"Me either I never knew him until we met him also" Jella said.

"So we all don't know about his past" I said.

"Yeah I guess so, wait a mintue since when you think about something" Gray said.

A tick mark pop in my head "What do you say Popsicle" I said angry.

"Your heard me clear flame brain" he said.

"Wanna go Ice cream freak," I said.

"Lets go bud" Gray said and we started fighting in the hallway.

**Zech pov.**

I walked fast out of the class room. Then I ran in the hallway when I saw coner I turn and saw empty abadon class room and I walk inside the class. I walked over to a coner and I started to cry 'why does past comes back to haunt me', until "Zech are you all right" a person said.

I look up and wipe my eyes to see my friend Mirajane, "Yeah" I said.

Mirajane takes a step closer to me "Your were crying, I don't think you are okay" she said.

"I wasn't crying" I lied.

"Stop lying to me I saw you" she said.

"Okay I was crying. There happy" I said.

I saw the hurt expression on her face I regret what I said immeaditly, "I'm sorry Mira I shouldn't take my angry on you" I said.

"It's okay Zech, so why were you crying" she ask me.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said.

"Come on were friends remember we are suppose to tell each other serects, but if you still don't want to I understand" Mira said.

'Maybe I should tell her' "Well I guess I should tell about it. It's because of Natsu asked me about my past in school and crush. I got mad and sad, I was about yell at him, but the bell rang and so I walked fast out class room and fast walk here" I said.

"So, you don't want your past to come out. But, already know about your past though." she said.

"And you promise me you wouldn't tell any one too" I said.

"Yep, but some day you will have to tell about your past in school" she said.

"I know but I think I'm not ready to tell them about my past" I said.

"I know, so get your butt back out there and pratice with your friends and win the compation to meet Lucy band members" she said.

I laugh, "Okay I go pratice with them. See on the bus I guess." I said.

"Yup" she said.

I walked out the classroom into the hall way. And I started walking to the entrance of the school building. 'I guess I need stop thinking about the past and look forward to the future. No nevermind I will never forget what happen.' Once I got out the building I see Natsu and Gray fighting. Then I saw Gajeel join because Natsu punch him. Jella was just watching them. Then he saw me. "Guys you can stop fighting now. Zech is here" Jella said.

They all stop fighting and look at me. "Okay, you guys ready to go to Natsu house and pratice" I said.

"Yep" Natsu said.

"Ready as ever I be" Gray said.

"Of course I'm ready lets get going" Gajeel said, going inside his car, with Gray with him.

Jella took his car and me and Natsu rode in his car. 'Well I hope we do great things'

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter seven of this story. I'm really am sorry for the late post. I have school. It's getting diffcult. And this weekend I going to a wedding for my realtives. So I will to try updated more. Until then see you guys. Please leave a review. **


End file.
